It is generally known for a leveling indicator to be visible in the viewfinder of a camera for indicating whether the camera is oriented level relative to the subject to be photographed or is tilted relative to the subject.
In some cameras a leveling indicator is visible in the viewfinder in the form of two pointers. When these are in line, the camera is level. In other cameras, the leveling indicator is a pendulum or a spirit level.